Pokémon: Primal
by Eerie Darkness
Summary: A sort of life after people scenario, where Hoenn has been left trainerless. Without the guidance of Humans the Pokemon world has gone primal and the struggle to survive has begun. This is the actual first Chapter of my first story so please R and R.


Authors note: Excuse the puns in here, I'm not joking you when I say they are unintentional =)

**A World Anew**

Gardevoir was 'gliding' for her life, beset on all angles by enraged Shuppet and Dusclops. _The ghost Pokémon of Mt. Pyre had always been at peace in the times of humans, she thought. Why would they act up now?_ The Shuppet was almost upon Gardevoir as she made her way into the now crumbling Lilycove City. It's been two years since the humans mysteriously vanished from Hoenn and still no Pokémon has been able to discover why. Just to make matters worse the remaining inhabitants of Hoenn, the Pokémon, have become extremely territorial, sticking within their class groups and taking control of the now deserted towns of Hoenn. I_f I can make it to the coast Gardevoir thought, the water tribe here may be able to help me. _Her situation was desperate. She needed to seek the advice of Slowking the Wise; she needed answers to why the ghosts have attacked. On approaching the Lilycove coastline, Gardevoir spun to face her assailants. With the natural grace possessed by her kind, she easily dodged the shadowy claw of a Dusclops, countering it with a well timed hidden power, sending it flying into the shattered remains of a human home. A Shuppet was also dealt with in fairly short order, receiving a powerful blow from Gardevoir's future sight she set before hand. Blinding the rest of her enemies with flash, Gardevoir fled down the coast hoping against hope to find a Wailmer, Tentacool or someone to aid her escape and take her to the great King.

Golem looked up; his rocky head had saved him once again from the relentless charge of his opponent. Nidoking spun around, readying yet another charge.

"C'mon Golem, if yous want leadership yous gotta earn it!" He taunted at Golem, roaring a battle cry as he did so. The four clans of Iron-Fist had assembled in Granite Cave to pick their new Commander in Chief, Golem along with his opponent Nidoking, were just two of four finalists. Nidoking was representing the Ground clan, Hariyama the Fighting, Steelix the Steel and Golem, of course the Rock. sd_I cannot let my clan down Golem thought I must prove Rock to be strong. _Members ofthe Rock clan had many problems rising to leadership within Iron-Fist, as all three of their fellow clans had power advantage over them. Suddenly an idea click in Golem's head, he turned to face the charging Nidoking and yelled.

"Hey tuff guy! Why don't ya try a different attack once in awhile?" With that Golem countered Nidoking's takedown, sending him stumbling backward. Taking advantage of his opponent's incapacitation, Golem landed successive rock blast and comet punch attacks to knock Nidoking senseless. With a cheering crowd surrounding him, Golem was fuelled with the fury of battle. Jumping with mighty force, he landed with a crunch atop Nidoking's back and with a powerful submission move, forced his victory. The surrounding members of Iron-Fist cheered for their new finalist, the most audible chants were:

"ROCK-ROCK-ROCK!" and "Iron-side would be proud of you!" Iron-side the Battler was a mighty Aggron, the first – and so far only – great Commander of Iron-Fist. He was killed tragically in great battle against the Fire Pokémon of Mt. Chimney, by their hired mercenary Captain Exploud-Largeteeth. As he left the fighting ring, Golem was confronted by his rival leader but still close friend Hariyama. They greeted each other with a hearty salute and Hariyama spoke first, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"It seems we will be facing off in the ring brother, I really do look forward to crushing you." He said with a chuckle, Golem returned his laugh with a smirk and then asked.

"So you defeated that steel-plated snake then?"

"Would I lie to you?" Hariyama asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice "Besides, did you really think I would lose? Way to make a guy feel bad." Golem simply laughed off his joker friend, his good natured humour was a welcome change from the stresses of being in the limelight. As the two walked through the caverns of the newly tunnelled Granite Cave, Golem could only think of one thing. _Today we are friends, tomorrow enemies and later brothers in arms, _for he new that as soon as the Iron-Fist leader was chosen they would be at war. Upon reaching his resting chambers, Golem turned to Hariyama and said

"Whatever outcome happens tomorrow old friend, lets us both vow now to crush those who struck down Iron-side and gain our much needed vengeance." Hariyama nodded his agreement and somehow managed to turn his reply into a snipe at his pal.

"Amen to that brother, but you should keep your mind on our fight, I don't want to beat you too badly. Goodnight man." He chuckled and winked at Golem, who replied.

"Goodnight brother. May tomorrow bring good fortune to both of us" with that Golem moved into his chambers and slid the boulder door closed; only now relishing his hard-fought victory and the honour he had earned.

The old Mauville Pokémart was filled to the brim with rebel Electric Pokémon. Chieftain Electabuzz stood on the crumbling counter top, his impressive physique allowed him to tower over his subjects, t_his night is ripe for slaughter he thought today I will take from her what's mine. _The Mauville political system was shocking at the best of times it was only when Lady Ampharos gained power that some stability was brought to the area. However, this stability and peace was not welcomed by all especially not Electabuzz, his resentment of Ampharos was always a strong and burning thorn in her side. The noise was building and the atmosphere was tense as more and more rebels poured into the mart, filling it up like sardines in a can. After several minutes, Electabuzz raised his hands up for silence and boomed his message out across the room.

"Fellow Electric Pokémon of Mauville. Too long have we waited, too long have we suffered under 'stability' and 'peace', well I say enough is enough!" a huge cheer rung out through the old mart, Electric Pokémon of all shapes and sizes cheered for the Chieftain as he spoke the speech he had been planning for months.

"Brave and loyal subjects, tonight is our night, our night to strike back!" More cheers echoed through the room, while the Chieftain continued.

"Follow me soldiers and together we will take back the city. ONWARD!" As Electabuzz charged out the door his cheering and chanting subjects followed, eager for destruction. The rebel army slowly waded across the bay, silently making their way to the underground power plant and Queen Ampharos. The Plusle and a Minun guarding the caves entrance where there one minute gone the next as two Manectric hit them hard with quick attack. Golden light flashed throughout the inky darkness of the tunnel as Electabuzz led his violent coup into Queen Ampharos' royal chambers. Unexpectedly a Jolteon and a Raichu jumped out of the shadows followed by at least 50 Magnemite, 35 Voltorb and 10 Electrike.

"Stop where you are traitors!" Jolteon's voice rang out strongly, her spikes seemingly hissing with anger. "Here your bloody coup comes to an end Chieftain". Electabuzz stared deep into Jolteon's eyes and replied.

"We shall see. Warriors of power – CHARGE!" Raichu reacted quickly jumping in the air he literally spewed thunder out of his body while yelling.

"Defenders of the Queen – CHARGE!" A fierce battle ensued, Raichu's thunder inflicted massive injuries to two Manectric and three Elekid putting them out of the battle, meanwhile a rebel Magneton used its magnetic pull to drag in four Magnemites and quickly proceeded to fry them with static. The battle was brutal, golden lightning flashed violently across the power plant as the two forces clashed with each other – as valiant as the defenders were, the Rebels were beginning to overwhelm them. Suddenly, Jolteon howled with pain as Electabuzz let loose a ferocious thunderbolt attack, her side blackened and blood trickled slowly down her leg. Struggling to stand, she cursed the chieftain before collapsing under his swift attack. Electabuzz relished in the carnage, using his new found bloodlust he turned with great speed and hurled a thunderbolt at Raichu, it smote him harshly – sending him flying into an old generator. Electabuzz roared, letting loose a battle cry.

"Victory is at hand! Rebels, onward to the royal chambers!" With their leaders down the Queens Defenders fell easily to the Rebel assault and the Chieftain made his way to meet his destiny, _She dies tonight he thought tonight I rule all. _

The brutality of the fight was witnessed by many but none were as young as Pikachu, he rushed to his father – Raichu's – side using light electric charge to revive him.

"Dad" he sobbed "Dad, can who here me – get up – GET UP!" Tears now streamed down his face, as he felt his Father's spirit fade. He cried out, swearing vengeance.

"You will die fiend! My father's death will not be in vain!" his cry echoed through the halls, drawing the attention of a Magneton which raced towards the sound. Pikachu ran now, knowing he must carry on his father's legacy, knowing he must fight the evil chieftain at all costs.

The luminous glows of Volbeat lit up the forest canopy of Fortree like constellations light the sky, Grovyle hid silently in the tree tops intently awaiting for his brothers to return form patrolling. Times had gotten dangerous since The Vanish – as they call it – occurred and Fortree was continually challenged by both the Mt. Pyre Ghosts to the south-east and the politically-hostile Electric Pokémon of Mauville to the south-west. Fortree was a beacon of hope for all Poison, Bug and Grass Pokémon of Hoenn who had joined the alliance or Trinity as it was known and their leader, Grovyle was determined to keep it that way. The gentle beating of Tropius wings broke the eerie silence of the night and Fortree was suddenly ablaze with sound.

"The patrols return! The patrols return!" screamed a Venonat watcher as the two Tropius landed with a thump outside the old gym and their riders dismounted. Grovyle jumped from the shadows, almost landing on the still screaming Venonat – sending it flying into the nearby forest.

"How went the patrols tonight soldiers?" Grovyle asked as he confronted his brothers/sisters in arms, among them were Scyther, Ivysaur, Roselia and Breloom. Roselia spoke first, her elegant chime ringing out across the forest floor.

"Speaking for myself and Breloom, we noticed the Ghosts of Mt. Pyre have forced their way through our forest walls and have amassed a strike force at the bottom end of route 120." As she spoke, Roselia drew a map in the dirt explaining herself through diagram. Breloom added to the diagram and continued the briefing.

"We noticed something else startling my Lord, the Ghosts have recruited dragons there were three Salamence and a Flygon with them!" Alarm filled his voice followed by a chorus of gasps from the gathered crowd of Pokémon.

"Dragons! Hmm" Grovyle pondered this for a moment "Possession perhaps?" He asked searching desperately for a reason the Guardians would betray their duty.

"I would think so milord, I see know other reason for their presence among those filthy ghouls" continued Breloom, expressing his obvious distaste of anything ghostly.

Concern creased Grovyle's battle scarred face, the Ghosts were already a formidable foe but with Dragons they could gain air superiority, giving them access to Fortree's high canopies. Against this new threat Grovyle knew he had to maintain Trinity's morale, otherwise they would be doomed. Scyther spoke up now, his message not helping to boost spirits.

"I hate to bring more bad news Lord Grovyle, but when me and Ivy were patrolling the south-west sector we meet up with one of our spy bugs – Ninjask and he had a very interesting report." Scyther reached into an old trainer's backpack that was fastened around Tropius neck and delicately pulled out a spider web. Scyther cleared his throat and read allowed the message.

"Day 83 of Mission Creeper: Agent 66 reporting some solemn news. The noble queen Ampharos has been defeated in a bloody coup by Chieftain Electabuzz and forcibly removed from power, I fear this new leadership could end in a territorial war between our two groups. However, a resistance movement has already begun led by a young but talented Pikachu and it is my professional opinion that we support this group before war breaks out. Also, as a sub topic can you get me the hell outta here please I've bin here for months." The Pokémon around bust into laughter, that last sentence helped settle the sorrowful mood and bring them back into good spirits. After a moment, Grovyle raised his hands for silence.

"The news of Queen Ampharos' removal is indeed saddening but not all that surprising. I suspected a coup many months ago as you know Mauville political situation is far from settled plus Electabuzz was not exactly pleased he was not already in charge – excuse the pun." After a few chuckles scattered through the crowd Grovyle continued.

"To address these matters, Roselia, I would like you and Ambassador Sunflora to travel to Mauville – under guard of course – and try to promote diplomacy, if or should I say when this fails tell the 'good' chieftain that Trinity will not be bullied and if it's a turf war he wants then we will grant him his wish." A huge cheer erupted from the crowd and once again Grovyle graciously called for quiet.

"Meanwhile, Scyther, I want you to assemble a strike force preferably those you can trust. Once you've done this travel to Mauville, picking up Agent 66 along the way, you must aid this resistance group at all cost." Scyther nodded his agreement and looked straight at Ivysaur, already knowing who he would pick first.

"Finally, Breloom you and I will assemble the war council and set about dealing with the Ghost situation. You have your orders, now move out! Remembering that we fight for the great sun in the sky and for our young alliance, may all know to fear the Trinity!" As the group dispersed cheering and praising both Trinity and its great leader, Grovyle stalked away to his chambers with Breloom his mind away thinking: _What has happened to our world? Why must we resort to this? _Grovyle thought to himself _I just hope we can hold out…_

Atop the back of Tentacruel, Gardevoir made her way across the moonlit sea linking Lilycove and Mossdeep. Surfing as fast as he could, Tentacruel carried Gardevoir onward to see the great Water King.

"So what brings such a powerful leader of the Psychic clan to see my humble King?" he asked, seriously wondering why a Psychic Pokémon would leave the comfort of the Psychic hub – or the Littleroot Pokélab. Gardevoir replied, her gaze straying out to sea.

"Your King, Tentacruel, is very Wise. I am hoping he has an answer to our world's current predicament." The purity of her voice felt pleasant in Tentacruel's ear, he was used to the harsh calls of his kind and didn't associate much with the other Water types. As the two Pokémon traversed the channel, Gardevoir could make out shapes on the horizon.

"The Guardians are out late" she said "I wonder what's happening at Mossd….." Gardevoir trailed off as she realised the horrible sight before her. The Dragon Guardians of Hoenn were attacking innocent Pokémon. She averted her gaze, unable to watch the massacre as hundreds of screaming Water Pokémon swam away from or burnt to their deaths within the flames. Tentacruel noticed the fire breathing terrors and made a sharp left turn, heading toward the safety of Sootopolis city.

"Don't worry milady" he yelled over the thrashing waves "I'll take you to safety while we figure this out." As Tentacruel raced away from the 'Guardians' Gardevoir thought to herself _If the Guardians have turned their backs on civilization – what chance does the rest of Hoenn have? _With that thought drifting on the surface, Tentacruel dived to underwater safety.


End file.
